


36 Questions to Fall in Love

by rainstorm_523



Category: 36 Questions (Podcast), Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 36 questions, Bonding, Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gaang is mentioned but not present, Ozai is a horrible father, there’s a little angst I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstorm_523/pseuds/rainstorm_523
Summary: Katara and Zuko have been arguing, and everyone’s pretty sick of it. Aang gives Katara a list of 36 questions and tells her that if she and Zuko go through them all they’ll be friends.A series of questions asked between enemies that slowly grow to care about each other.Also I only told the story through dialogue to get the same feel as the 36 Questions podcast.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Zutara - Relationship
Comments: 27
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

“So, Aang had an idea.”

“What is it?” 

“He said that one hundred years ago in the Fire Nation they had a ritual of sorts to get people to like each other. It was called the 36 Questions.”

“That’s stupid.”

“Well Aang wants us to do it and Toph, Sokka, Suki, and everyone else agreed with him. I don’t want to do this either, so let’s hurry and just get it over with. Here’s question one: if you could have dinner with anyone from any point in time, who would it be?”

“I’m not doing this.” 

“Yes, you are. I would have dinner with my mother.” 

“I would want to have dinner with my mom too.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Would you like to be famous? For what?”

“I already am. I’m the traitorous, treasonous ex-Prince of the Fire Nation.”

“That’s not the question. I guess that I’ll just answer first again. I would like to be famous for learning combative waterbening and making more equality for women in the Northern Tribe. They’re super sexist.”

“That sounds terrible, in the Fire Nation people are given equal opportunities regardless of gender.”

“Well at least the Fire Nation does something right. It’s your turn to answer the question.”

“I wouldn’t want to be famous. People hear things about you and they assume things. People hear ‘Zuko’ and they think of betrayal and traitors.”

“Let’s move on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we have the first two chapters of this story. I’ll probably update once a day because I have a lot of it written. I just need to edit stuff and yeah.   
> I recently listened to the 36 Questions musical podcast on Spotify and now I’m obsessed.


	3. Chapter 3

“Do you ever rehearse conversations before you have them? Why? I don’t think that I really do. I figure things out in the moment.”

“That’s not what I do.”

“Oh?” 

“I tend to rehearse what I’m going to say before I have an important conversation. I talked to a badgerfrog before I came down here to talk to you guys about teaching Aang firebending.” 

“A badgerfrog?”

“They’re good listeners!”


	4. Chapter 4

“What would your perfect day be like?” 

“I don’t know.”

“Yes, you do.”

“Stop pressing. You go first.”

“My perfect day would be having fun in a river or a lake with Sokka, Aang, Toph, Suki, my dad, Gran-Gran, and all my friends.”

“Was the old woman I grabbed when I, um, attacked your tribe your grandmother?”

“Yes, she wasn’t very happy about that.”

“I’m sorry about that.”

“Anyway, what’s your perfect day like?”

“My family would be happy again. My mother would still be here, Azula wouldn’t be crazy, Lu Ten would still be alive, and Uncle wouldn’t be missing. We would be at our Ember Island beach house and we would play on the beach like we used to: building sandcastles, finding shells, and jumping over waves. Then we’d go see Love Amoungst the Dragons.”

“That sounds really nice.”

“It really does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m think that it will be two chapters a day because some of them are super short. And then it will only take around 13 days to be completely posted rather than 36.   
> I love your comments, and I will always try to respond to them even if it’s just a “thanks 💕” just to respond because I like to.   
> Anyway. There are actual 36 questions of you look them up, if you’d like to.  
> I hope that everyone is having a lovely day!


	5. Question 5

“When did you last sing to yourself? Someone else?”

“Before my mother disappeared, and last night.”

“You sang to yourself last night?”

“Sometimes I like to sing some of the songs my mother sang to Azula and I.”

“You’re embarrassed.”

“No, I’m not!”

“You’re blushing.”

“Ughhh. I think it’s your turn.”

“I sang a lullaby to Aang last night, I sang to myself while making breakfast this morning.”


	6. Question 6

“So, if you lived to one hundred, would you rather have the mind or body of your younger self?”

“Mind.”

“Same here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so short, but realistically this question would probably be over with really quick because it’s simpler. Unless someone asked a follow up question, but they aren’t comfortable enough with each other yet to do that... so yeah.
> 
> Anyway! Maybe I’ll update again later today because chapter six is super short, but idk yet. If I’m not swamped with homework (because yay! School!) I might.


	7. Question 7

“This one is kind of dark, but do you have a hunch about how you will die?”

“During Sozin’s Comet.”

“That was quick, care to elaborate?”

“While fighting my father, or my sister.”

“You think they’d actually kill you?”

“My father would, Azula would and then she’d probably regret it after. She might be psychotic, but she still has feelings.”

“I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, it’s your turn to answer.”

“Well, okay then. I want to believe that we’ll all make it out of this alive. I want to believe that I’ll die old and happy of old age surrounded by my family and friends.”

“That’s a hope, not a hunch.”

“Maybe I’d rather hope than assume something awful will happen.”


	8. Question 8

“Name three things you and your partner appear to have in common.”

“Partner? That word is usually reserved for romantic partners in the Fire Nation.”

“Aang might have mentioned that the questions are typically for romantic partners, but he thought that it might work for friends too.”

“Dear Agni, give me strength.”

“Okay, so do you think that we each name three separate things or do we work together?”

“Probably working together.”

“Okay, well first of all, we’re both stubborn.”

“I’m not stubborn! You think I’m stubborn?”

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I am not stubborn. You are.”

“We are both only proving our points here.”

“Fine, we’re both considered the parents of the group.”

“What!” 

“Toph makes fun of us for it with the Duke, Teo, and Aang all the time. You haven’t heard her? She calls you Mom-tara and me Dad-ko sometimes.”

“She does? How did you even find that out?”

“I sneak around sometimes to avoid you yelling at me for whatever reason, I hear things.”

“No one can sneak past Toph, she can sense people with her earthbending.”

“Then I guess she is okay with me hearing, or she just wants tease us both ruthlessly and doesn’t care. Should we move on?”


	9. Question 9

“Yeah, what are you most grateful for in your life?”

“My uncle.”

“You must miss him.”

“I do. What about you?”

“My friends and family.”


	10. Question 10

“If you could change anything about the way you were raised, what would it be?”

“A lot of things.”

“Anything specific?”

“I wish my father loved me, I wish my ancestors didn’t start a war, I wish that my mother didn’t get banished, I wish that my father never corrupted Azula. There are so many things I would change, Katara.”

“I’m sorry, Zuko.”

“It’s not your fault, what would you change?”

“I wish that my mom didn’t die.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“You’re right, it’s my father’s.”

“Do you want to move on now?”

“Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Two more chapters have been added! I’m pretty much finished with the chapters, but they still need to be edited and I might decide that I absolutely hate some of the wording and rewrite it.   
> What would you guys think of an epilogue? It would probably leave the solely dialogue theme and have descriptions and actions and all the stuff in between dialogue. And then there’s my questions of when it would take place.   
> Anyway, hope everyone is having a lovely day/night! <3


	11. Question 11

“Take four minutes to tell your partner your life story in as much detail as possible.”

“Can we just give a vague description of our lives instead?”

“That’s not what it says though.”

“But it’s what both of us would rather do.”

“I guess you’re right. Life description not necessarily in four minutes, but covers all the bases of our life?”

“That sounds good. I can go first if you’d like.”

“Go ahead.”

“I was born at the end of the summer to, then, Prince Ozai and Princess Ursa. A year and a half later Azula was born. I showed my first signs of firebending around five, Azula showed signs a few months later. I began training right away, I wasn’t very good. My mom convinced Father to let me train in swords as well, he thought it was proof of my weakness. We spent summers on Ember Island. When I was nine we got news that our cousin Lu Ten had died in the seige against Ba Sing Se and Iroh had retreated. That night my grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon died, my mother disappeared, and everything changed. Four years later I was banished and cursed to chase the Avatar. And now we’re here.”

“That sounds horrible.”

“That’s not the answer format we agreed about, nor is it about your life.”

“Did you just tease me?”

“Maybe. It’s your turn.”

“Okay, well I was born on the Winter Solstice, to Chief Hakoda and Kya.”

“You’re the daughter of the chief? Doesn’t that make you royalty? Like Yue in the Northern Tribe?”

“It’s different in the south, and I didn’t interrupt you.”

“Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine. Anyway, I showed signs of bending around four. My parents were excited, but also really nervous about it. Sokka and I grew up having snowball fights, penguin sledding, and all sorts of other things. Our mom sang us lullabies every night and told us stories. When I was nine the Fire Nation raided our village, my mother was the only one who died. My dad and I raced back to the tent after the raid and I saw her. I grew up pretty quickly after that. I had to take on a bigger role in our house since she was gone. Then my dad left with all of the other warriors a year later. A few years passed and Sokka and I found Aang in the iceberg. Now we’re here.”

“I’m sorry that that happened to you.”

“Let’s move on to the next question.”

“Okay.”


	12. Question Twelve

“If you could wake up having one ability, cannot be bending if you are a bender, what would it be?”

“To be able to tell when people are lying. Like Toph, but without the earthbending. I would just be able to tell through their mind.”

“That’s interesting. I’d pick the ability to immediately transport to a location just by thinking of it. Imagine how useful it would be to protect people.”

“That’s really nice. Next question?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having so much fun with this story! And I appreciate all of the kudos, and the comments too! I love comments, and I will try to respond to them.   
> Hope everyone is having a lovely day/night! <3


	13. Question 13

“If a fortune teller could tell you anything you wanted to know, about yourself, your future, etc., what would it be?”

“I’d ask what will happen after the war. I’d want to know that we all make it out alive.”

“I’d ask to see what my future husband looks like.”

“That’s kind of… nevermind.”

“It’s kind of what?”

“Silly.”

“Well of course it is compared to yours! You decided to be all ‘I’m going to make sure everyone’s safe.’ I already do that everyday, I’d want to know something for myself.”

“I’d tell you that we’d all make it out safe if I was told by a fortune teller.”

“And I’d make sure to tell you what my future husband looks like if the fortune teller told me too.”

“I’m sure that he’s handsome.”

“Did you just roll your eyes at me? You did!”

“Let’s just move on.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Is there something you’ve been dreaming about doing for a long time? Why haven’t you done it yet?” 

“Make up for all of my mistakes. I’ve been trying.”

“I feel kind of guilty for mine.”

“We’re supposed to be honest, I won’t tell anyone.”

“Okay then, I trust that you’ll keep that promise.”

“Of course I will.”

“I’ve wanted to tell Aang that I don’t think of him romantically like he sees me.”

“I thought you two were together?”

“He’s just a kid! He’s like another brother to me.”

“Aang kind of implied that you two were together, he’ll tell me about why you’re so perfect sometimes.”

“Oh my gosh, Zuko, I’m so sorry. What exactly has he said to imply that?”

“Just kind of, ‘oh we kissed’ stuff. I think he called you his ‘forever girl’ at one point.”

“The first kiss was for survival, no don’t give me a weird look. We were stuck in the Cave of Two Lovers, I wanted to get out and the second one wasn’t my choice.”

“He kissed you without your permission?”

“It was before the eclipse, and he’s just a kid. He doesn’t know any better. We’re moving on now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this later than I normally do, fun! I got caught up in some other stuff, I have to feed my neighbor’s cat and fish this weekend.  
> Also I started writing another work in progress? I don’t think I’m going to post it yet... if ever. It’s atla, I wanted to practice writing more than just dialogue and I ended up throwing in an oc because I felt like it. I’ve rewritten the fic like twice now, I’m on “There Will Be A Valid Title Here Later: the third edition.”   
> Anyway, please comment because I’m a sucker for comments and they make me happy. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated! Hope that everyone is having a lovely day/night.


	15. Question 15

“What is the greatest accomplishment of your life? Mine is beating up Master Pakku and then convincing him to teach me combative waterbending.”

“You beat up a bending master? Why wouldn’t he teach you in the first place?”

“Because I’m a girl, I showed him. Well, it was probably because he saw my necklace. Which apparently was the betrothal necklace he gave to Gran-Gran, it’s an interesting story. I’ll have to tell you some other time.”

“Oh, he shouldn’t prevent you from learning bending because of your gender. We don’t do that in the Fire Nation. Anyway, my greatest accomplishment is standing up to my father during the eclipse and then redirecting his lightning back at him.”

“You can redirect lightning? I didn’t know that was possible.”

“Uncle invented it by watching waterbenders.”

“Aren’t fire and water opposites though?”

“Yeah, I guess. You can learn a lot from the opposite element though.”


	16. Question 16

“What do you value most in friendship?”

“Loyalty.”

“I agree with you. Loyalty is important. It feels good when you know that your friends will stand by you no matter what.”

“That’s exactly why I chose that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I freaking love you guys, gals, and non-binary pals that are giving kudos and comments. You g, g, & nbps are the best. Does that weird abbreviation thing work? For the guys, gals, and non-binary pals? I got lazy so I decided to abbreviate.   
> Anyway, I think I’m going to do some reworking of some of the later chapters (the last three to be exact). Also the cat that I’ve been watching finally warmed up to me! And climbed on my shoulder, which was rather surprising.  
> I hope that everyone is having a lovely day/night!


	17. Question 17

“What is your most treasured memory?”

“Sitting by the turtleduck pond while my mother told Azula and I stories. I wish we could go back to being happy like that.”

“That sounds really nice. Mine is sitting around a fire with my mom, dad, Gran-Gran, and Sokka. My mom was telling us stories.”


	18. Question 18

“Um, what’s your worst memory? I can go first if you want me to. Okay. When I ran into the tent after the firebender killed my mother.”

“I’m really sorry, Katara.”

“It’s your turn.”

“Either when my mother disappeared or when I got my scar.”

“How exactly did you get your scar? We all kind of just assumed it was an accident while training.”

“You really want to know?”

“Only if you’re okay with telling me.”

“I need to talk about it. I’m going to tell you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I am. When I was thirteen I really wanted to go into a war meeting with my father’s war council, Uncle let me in with him, but warned me not to talk. During the meeting one of the generals proposed a plan that would lead to the deaths of hundreds of new recriuts, they were all just kids. I couldn’t let it happen, I spoke out against the plan and said that sending them to a horrible death like that was betraying the soldiers who were nothing but loyal to the Fire Nation. My father stood and said that I had been disrespectful and I would need to fight in an Agni Kai.”

“What’s an Agni Kai?”

“A fire duel. Either to the death or when one of the parties is burned and yeilds. I thought that I could take the general, but when I got to the arena and turned around, it wasn’t the old general. It was my father. When I spoke out in his war room it was him that I had disrespected. I refused to fight him. I knelt down and told him that I was his loyal son. He called me weak. He told me that I would learn respect and that suffering would be my teacher. Then he burned my eye. I passed out and woke up with bandages over my eye and on my ship. Uncle told me what happened and that I was banished.”

“Zuko, that’s… horrible.”

“I know, but I’m at peace with it now. I’ve stood up to my father, I told him that he was wrong. And now I’m going to help Aang take him down.”

“Do you want to move on?”

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here I am updating in the middle of one of my zoom classes.... but we haven’t completely started yet so... it’s fineeeee.  
> And oh my gosh I love all of you who leave comments and kudos! I’m giving everyone virtual high fives and elbow bumps.   
> Anyways! I hope that everyone is having a lovely day/night!


	19. Question 19

“If you knew that in exactly a year you would die suddenly, would you change anything about how you’re currently living? Why?”

“I would show my happiness more, I would try to be happier.”

“Sokka did tell me that you said that you were never happy once. Is that really true?”

“Most of the time. Wait, what are you doing?”

“It’s called a hug.”

“I know what a hug is, but why?”

“You seemed like you needed one.”

“Okay, well you haven’t answered yet.”

“I think I would try and spend more time for myself. I do everything for everyone else and sometimes I forget to take care of myself.”

“Maybe we can try and develop new bending techniques together? Like Uncle did with lightning redirection.”

“That sounds fun.”

“Let’s work on finishing these questions first.”


	20. Question 20

“Okay, what does friendship mean to you. Easy, everything. Everyone here is like a second family to me. Even you I guess.”

“You guys might as well be my family, well you guys and Uncle. You were nicer to me than my father even when you were fighting me.”

“That’s really sad.”

“I know. Next question?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m going to do some major rewriting of some of the later chapters, so my consistent updating schedule might become not so consistent and it might change to just one chapter a day rather than two.   
> Anyway! Thank you for all the kudos and comments, love you guys. <3   
> Hope that everyone is having a lovely day/night!


	21. Question 21

“What roles do love and affection play in your life?”

“They mean a lot to me, I didn’t get a lot as a kid from my father and most of the other people around me. It makes more of an impact now.”

“They mean a lot to me too, but not for the same reasons. Love and affection are everything. I love my family and my friends.”

“What about me?”

“Well, I guess that you’re not as bad as I thought. So I guess I love you too. We’re not as different as we seem. Why are you asking?”

“It’s not important. Next question?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just one chapter today because I’m tired and the next chapter needs editing and I’m not 100% happy with this one.   
> That presidential debate though.... I didn’t watch most of it because trump has a super annoying voice and they were just talking over each other. And also I had dance so that was fun.  
> Anyway! I hope that everyone is having a lovely day/night!


	22. Question 22

“We need to alternate telling each other positive things about the other person. Five things each. I’ll go first. You’re really brave.”

“So are you, you’re not afraid to stand up for what you believe in.”

“You’re a powerful bender.”

“You’re a good leader.”

“You’re a good teacher to Aang. You might be a little strict, but you’ve done a really good job teaching him.”

“You’re very caring.”

“You’re strong.”

“So are you.”

“You’ve used ‘so are you’ twice.”

“That doesn’t sound like an answer to the question.”

“Well neither does that.”

“Fine, I’ll go first this time. You’re very pretty.”

“Huh?”  
“What? It’s true. Just, stop looking at me like that. You need to answer the last question.”

“You’re pretty good-looking yourself.”

“Are you saying that to make fun of me?”

“What? No! Why would you think that?”

“I don’t think that I need to say why.”

“Your scar doesn’t make you ugly. It doesn’t make you any less good-looking.”

“Let’s just move on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am adding some shameless flirting. Is that flirting? I don’t know how to flirt lol


	23. Question 23

“How close and warm is your family? Do you think you had a happier childhood than most?”

“Besides my uncle, they are about as cold as the water at the North Pole. And no, I don’t for obvious reasons.”

“I’m sorry that you grew up like that.”

“It’s fine, tell me about your family.”

“Okay, well my family is very close and warm. And I did, until my mother was killed. I had to grow up pretty fast after that.”

“We’re still all children.”

“And we’re being forced to fight a war.”

“It’s not right.”

“I know, but there’s nothing we can do about it.”

“I wish there was.”

“Let’s move on.”

“Okay, what’s the next question?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, such drama after such flirting. If you can’t tell, my second update today was an odd chapter, which is contradictory to my usual odd then even chapter updates. But no! I did not completely frick up my update schedule!! I am writing an epilogue chapter!!! Wedding and steambabies!!!!   
> Anyways! I’m feeling rather frantic today. Or maybe it’s just my Spotify playlist. It’s called Space Arson.   
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/36Er1iXHSUglNWr4dSXAOi?si=u223z09RRDOV5olP8ds-OQ  
> I hope that everyone is having a lovely day/night!


	24. Question 24

“Question twenty-four is, oh, can we skip this one?”

“What is it?”

“It’s about your current relationship with your mother.”

“Let’s skip it.”


	25. Question 25

“Make three ‘we’ statements each.”

“What does that mean?”

“We have to say something like ‘we’re in this room feeling…’”

“I’ll go first.”

“Okay.”

“We’re in this room feeling unsure. We’re in this room feeling honest. We’re in this room feeling something new.”

“So, here I go. We’re in this room feeling strange. We’re in this room feeling open. We’re in this room feeling something new.”

“Hey, you copied me!”

“So? You did the same thing a few questions ago!”

“Ugh, just move on with the questions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 25 was fun to write, chapter 24 Twas actually pretty hard to write. Part of me was like “monologue time!!!” but the realistic part of me said that they would do that so that’s why 24 is like four sentences. I made some art for the epilogue! I’m so excited to post the rest of the story. Also I’m not the best artist ever and I was trying out something new with these weird colored pencils I have so you guys will be seeing my first attempts when I get around to posting that chapter.   
> I hope that everyone is having a lovely day/night!! <3


	26. Question 26

“This one’s a complete the sentence.”

“So what’s the sentence?”

“I’m getting there. It’s: I wish I had someone with whom I could share…”

“I wish I had someone with whom I could share my feelings and feel comfortable being with.”

“I wish I had someone with whom I could share every part of me. I can tell you’re confused, I can see the look on your face.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“They won’t shy away from the ugly parts of me. Like Aang does for me.”

“You can share anything with me you know, I have ugly parts of myself too.”

“I like that about you. Wait, that came out wrong. I like that you can accept that about other people, I’m not saying that you’re ugly. You certainly aren’t.”

“Oh, thanks?”

“Moving on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha the awkward flirting in this chapter is fun


	27. Question 27

“If you were going to become a close friend with your partner, please share what would be important for them to know.”

“I’m not the best at explaining things, or giving advice, or… talking.”

“You’re good at talking, you’ve done a pretty good job so far.”

“Sure, just what’s your thing?”

“That I’m not perfect.”

“No one is.”

“I know, but sometimes people can act like it.”

“Like Aang?”

“Yeah.”

“I think he’s just determined to see all the good in everyone no matter what. It’s kinda sweet at first, but he’ll have trouble taking out my father if he keeps it up.”

“Let’s move on now.”

“Good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I try to update this when it’s the morning for me. But I went bowling! I got a new personal record!! 137 pins!! It was fun, I went with my friend and we stayed distanced. And now we’re going to get pumpkins. Because it’s spooky season!!! 👻  
> Anyway, I hope that everyone is having a lovely day/night! I love all of you who are commenting and leaving kudos.   
> Also if you’re confused about who’s talking when: as of now Katara has started all of the chapters. So Katara always speaks first, for now. I start to use names more in some of the next chapters I swear!!


	28. Question 28

“Tell your partner what you like most about them.”

“You care so much about everyone. You let that love make you stronger, and it’s really admirable.”

“Thank you. I like that you’re very passionate. You care deeply about firebending and your swords. And you stood up to your father and left during the eclipse to help save your people. You’ll be a great Fire Lord one day.”

“Yeah… what’s the next question?”


	29. Question 29

“Share an embarrassing moment from your life.”

“Ugh, you go first.”

“My first kiss was with this crazy guy named Jet.”

“You kissed Jet?”

“You know him?”

“I met him in Ba Sing Se, he tried to get Uncle and I arrested and accused us of being firebenders. He stalked me for a while too.”

“You are firebenders.”

“Well, we didn’t want anyone else to know that.”

“Anyway, it’s your turn.”

“Uh, well. It’s kind of a long story.”

“I like stories.”

“So when Azula and I were little I would have to play with her and her friends, Ty Lee and Mai, because I didn’t really have any. This one day Azula said something really mean to Ty Lee and she ran off crying.”

“Is Ty Lee the flippy one or the gloomy one with the hairbuns and knives?”

“The flippy one. I went to find her after telling Azula off, because Ty Lee was probably my only real friend back then, Azula got mad at me and burned my arm and told me to get lost. I ended up running off and hiding in a cupboard behind a tapestry to cry because I was embarrassed and ashamed. I must have fallen asleep in there, because several hours later I was woken up by my cousin Lu Ten, who looked really worried. He told me that everyone in the palace thought I was kidnapped or something and had been searching for me for hours. I ended up having to formally apologize to my dad in front of most of the palace staff and then I cried to my mom about it later.”

“That sounds awful, was Ty Lee okay?”

“She acted like nothing had happened the next day, so I assume so. Yes, it was awful. I almost caused a national panic because I hid in a closet.”

“When you say it like that it sounds really funny.”

“I know, Azula still brings it up sometimes to torment me.”

“We’re almost to the end of the questions!”

“Well let’s keep going then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Katara said at the end of this chapter, we’re almost there!! There’s eight chapters left. And I am super hecking tired today. I got to socialize with people at church (socially distanced of course) and being with people is so tiring! I love being around people and just chatting, but gosh!   
> Some people I’m on a discord we’re telling me about witchcraft yesterday, it was really interesting.   
> I love all of you who are commenting and leaving kudos. <3 keep it up dudes!  
> I hope that everyone is having a lovely day/night!


	30. Question 30

“When did you last cry in front of another person? Yourself?”

“The last time I cried in front of another person was at my Agni Kai against my father. By myself, um, it wasn’t that long before you came into my room.”

“What was wrong?”

“I was just frustrated and upset with myself over stuff.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. What about you?”

“The last time I cried in front of another person was after I first used bloodbending.”

“Bloodbending?”

“It’s a rare technique that can only be used during a full moon and it’s awful. I promised Aang I wouldn’t use it ever again.”

“Do you think it could maybe be used for healing? It would be easy to reach inside someone if they have an internal injury and fix it.”

“That actually makes a lot of sense, I think I’ll look into that next full moon. Want to volunteer to get hit by one of Toph’s rocks for me so I can test your theory?”

“No thanks! And you still haven’t answered the second half of the question.”

“It was a little bit before Aang gave me the questions. What are you doing?”

“Hugging you, it seemed like you needed it.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now what’s next?”


	31. Question 31

“Tell your partner something you like about them already.”

“I like that you are caring. You’ve been really nice to me today, even after all that I did.”

“I like your smile. You don’t smile very often, but when you do it makes me happy. You’ve smiled a few times during this. Zuko, you’re blushing.”

“I am? Sorry, it’s just that people don’t really compliment me, ever.”

“Well, maybe I should start to compliment you more often then.”

“You don’t need to do that.”

“I think I do.”

“Fine, anyway, what’s next?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story should be fully uploaded by the end of the week!! So yeah!!!   
> I am so tired after this weekend, I was super busy and yesterday I was super sore and ache-y for no reason, it sucked.   
> Thank you to everyone that is leaving kudos and comments!! I love you all so much!   
> Anyway, I hope that everyone is having a lovely day/night!!! <3


	32. Question 32

“What, if anything, is too serious to be joked about?”

“There’s a lot of things. I can’t just choose one.”

“I know, but for me it would be my mother. I know I mention her a lot, and that I can come off as a little obsessive about her, but I can’t just move on from that. I saw her, Zuko. I saw her burned body after the firebender mutilated and killed her. I was nine, Sokka didn’t see her after. He loved her too, but he doesn’t understand having to see something like that. No one does.”

“Katara, hey. I’m so, so sorry. No one deserves to see something awful like that.”

“I’m sorry that I’m crying all over your shirt. It’s just that it was so awful and I can’t just forget her, no one else in my family ever brings her up.”

“Hey, hey, look at me. Katara, listen, you don’t have to forget her. Uncle told me one that just because people are physically gone doesn’t mean that they don’t live on in our hearts. They will always be alive in our memories. He told me that after my mother disappeared and Lu Ten had died.”

“Thanks Zuko, that makes me feel better.”

“We don’t have to move on with the questions right away, do you want to just sit here for a little bit?”

“That sounds nice.”


	33. Question 33

“Katara, hey, Katara?”

“Huh?”

“You started to fall asleep on me.”

“I did?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re very warm, and comfy.. Anyway! What’s the next question? The paper is by your foot.”

“Oh, okay, um. If you were to die this evening with no opportunity to communicate with anyone, what would you most regret not telling anyone? Why haven’t you told them yet?”

“I would want to tell you that I forgive you. And I guess I just said that so I guess I don’t have to answer the second part. What about you?”

“Well, I think you have to say something different because you just said your thing to the person you would say it to. I accept your forgiveness. I think that I’d want to tell Azula that I really do care about her, I don’t think she hears that enough.”

“That’s really sweet, and seriously! I did give an answer, but I’d tell Aang that I love him like a brother.”

“Why would you regret not telling him?”

“Because he’s my family and I haven’t told him that enough.” 

“That’s really nice as well.”

“What’s the next question?”

“Why am I reading these now?”

“Because you are, Zuko. Now read it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah.... so it’s like 10pm for me now... I usually update this at around 9 or 10am for me. Today has been a day. There has been good as well as bad. Honestly I’m just vibing right now.   
> My favorite singer complemented my art today, so I’m thriving. Check out The Orion Experience if you haven’t. They’re on Spotify and YouTube. If you like their music you should join their discord.   
> If you want to ask me questions about my stories or something I’m: rain_cesia523#6925 (that’s my discord name). Like if you ever want to ask me something about my story but aren’t comfortable making a public comment just message me. Or if you just want to chat, I like chatting. I’ve been told that I give pretty good advice too. Idk.   
> I’m so tired right now that everything I’m writing in my head it’s being said in this complete deadpan voice.  
> Anyway! I hope that everyone is having a lovely day/night!!


	34. Question 34

“Your house, containing everything you own, catches fire. After everyone is safe, you can go back and save one item, what is it?”

“I’d save my mother’s necklace.”

“I’d save my knife, do you want to see it?”

“Sure.”

“You’re still, laying on me, can you move so I can grab it?”

“Oh! Sorry, of course!”

“Here it is, you can lay back on me again if you want to, read the inscription.”

“Made in the Earth Kingdom.”

“The other side.”

“Never give up without a fight. That’s really cool, where did you get it?”

“My uncle gave it to me. He, um, got it from one of the generals who surrendered to him when he was laying siege to Ba Sing Se.”

“Well, it’s a very inspirational message. What’s the next question?”


	35. Question 35

“Of all the people in your family, who’s death would be the most disturibing? Why? Why are some of these so dark?”

“To your last question, I don’t know. To the others, Sokka. He’s been with me for my entire life, I can’t imagine him dying. What about you?”

“My uncle, he’s the only member of my family that’s still around that shows how much he cares about me.”

“I’m sorry about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow I will upload the final chapters. And then this story will be complete. I’m excited, I’d hope that you guys are too.   
> Thank you to everyone who is leaving kudos and comments!! I love you guys, keep it up and share this story with your friends.   
> I hope that everyone is having a lovely day/night!! <3


	36. Question 36

“Hey, look. We’re on the last question.”

“Hmm, we are.”

“Are you ready for it? I feel like we’re ending some big mini field trip, like I had with Aang and Sokka.”

“I guess, so what’s the question?”

“Share a personal problem and ask your partner’s advice on how they might handle it. Do you want me to go first?”

“No, I think that I want to. I’ve realized that I really like this one person, but it would never work because I doubt he likes me, we’re in the middle of a war, and he’s going to have to do all sorts of important things while I have to go back home to help rebuild.”

“Who is this person? Haru?”

“That’s not relevant to the issue, Zuko. And no, I might have liked him when I first met him, but the mustace is not good looking! You do know him though.”

“Okay, also, you’re blushing. I’ll just assume it’s someone I don’t know then.”

“You know him.”

“Okay, well I don’t know who it is, Katara! Just tell him that you like him and then work things out from there. And we don’t even know if we’ll end the war, better tell him now then never tell him. Look at Suki and Sokka, they’re obsessed with each other.”

“I guess you’re right, so what’s your problem?”

“Can I say the war?”

“No, that’s way too obvious, we’re all helping each other with that already.”

“Okay. Well, I guess that my issue then is that I’m confused. I thought I had everything worked out for myself, and then I left my home to join you guys and now everyone is showing me so much love and I don’t know what to do with any of it. And you finally forgave me, and I’m so happy but also confused and I think I really like you. Oh.”

“Zuko?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that. I just--”

“I think I really like you too.”

“You kissed me?”

“Yeah, because I like you too.”

“I, um, okay.”

“You’re pretty cute when you’re flustered.”

“So am I the one you were talking about in your personal problem thing?”

“No, I was talking about the random guy you brought back from the prison.”

“Are you being sarcastic?”

“Yes.”

“Would it be okay if I kissed you?”

“Of course.”

~~~

“Hey, Zuko.”

“Yeah, Katara?”

“I think that these questions worked a little too well, what will we tell the others?”

“That the questions worked.”

“That works, Sokka might try to attack you with his boomerang though.”

“I’m not afraid of his boomerang.”


	37. Epilogue

Sokka clung tightly to his boomerang as he and Aang stood over Zuko while they prepared for the ceremony.

“I can’t believe that you’re marrying Katara!” He exclaimed, rather somberly, and flung himself onto Zuko’s shoulders. “My little sister is starting to be all grown up.”

“She’s twenty, I think she’s been grown up for some time,” Aang laughed at the Fire Lord’s annoyed tone as he helped drag the Water Tribe boy off his shoulders.

“I know, but she’s still my little sister,” Sokka dragged on. “You better treat her well or you’ll have to face the wrath of my boomerang and I!” He smirked when he saw the expression on Zuko’s face as he straightened out his robes.

“I’d be terrified if I got on the wrong end of Sokka’s boomerang, and I’m the Avatar!” The two boys shared a secret fist bump behind Zuko’s back. 

“I didn’t think that getting ready for my wedding would be so stressful,” the comment made Aang and Sokka break into laughter. “I bet Katara is having a much less stressful time right now because she doesn’t have two crazy people hovering over her shoulders!”

~*~

Katara was, in fact, doing much better than Zuko. Suki and Ty Lee were helping her with her makeup while a newly pregnant Toph was telling them all about her on-again/off-again fling Kanto. 

“I don’t think I’m going to get back together with him, ever. He’s kind of a jerk and he freaked out when he found out about the baby,” she patted her stomach and grinned. “I say good riddance to the man!”

“Good for you Toph, I’m in full support of that!” Suki cheered, “can you hand me that brush next to you on that table?”

“I can’t see it, so no.”

“I will!” Ty Lee chirped and leaped over to grab it. 

“I cannot thank you guys enough!” Katara grinned at her friends. “I’m so excited. Did you feel the same way on your wedding day, Suki?”

Her sister-in-law laughed, “yes. Although I was a bit worried that Sokka would drink a little too much of that arctic wine during the reception.” The girls giggled, thinking back to the night in question. 

“He probably will tonight, although I think he’ll be drinking some firewhishkey too,” Katara snorted. “I’ll make sure Zuko won’t. I’d prefer if he didn’t get that drunk on our wedding night.”

“Do you want to make sure he’s not sloppy in bed for your first time as a married couple, Sugar Queen?” 

“Toph!” Katara gasped and threw a small water whip at the cackling earthbender. “That comment does not go outside of this room.” 

“So I’m right?” Toph grinned and put her feet up on a portion of the floor she had bent up. “By the way, Sweetness, you look stunning.”

“Thank you, wait. Why do you think that’s so funny?”

“Because after six years you still fall for it.”

Katara smiled and turned to Ty Lee, “where’s Kiyi? She’s supposed to be the flower girl?”

“Ursa was going to bring her by soon,” she responded. “I think they were going to stop by and check on Zuko first.”

As if on cue, Ursa swept into the room with Kiyi at her side and Azula trailing behind her. “I hope we aren’t late, we went to check on Zuko.”

“He said that he can’t wait for the wedding to start because Sokka and Avatar Aang were being more annoying than the time they ran into some singing nomads on a camping trip,” Katara laughed at the comment Kiyi had made. She remebered when the three boys had gotten back to the palace singing the Secret Tunnel song with gusto while Zuko had his hands pressed to his ears. “Lala said that he was being dramatic.”

Azula rolled her eyes at the comment but managed to give her younger sister a small smile. “Well, he was.” The princess walked over to where Ty Lee was and sat down next to her, “I guess I’m excited for Zuzu though, he’s getting married. Katara will make a great Fire Lady and a great new sparring partner.” She sent a grin in Katara’s direction.

“Let’s see your dress!” Ursa helped Katara up and urged her to twirl around in her dress.

The dress was a deep royal blue, Katara had insisted on the color because she was from the Water Tribe. Azula had then pointed out that the hottest part of a fire was blue, then proceeded to give an example by lighting a small candle. There were lacy flowers around the neckline and waist, and the skirt was long and shimmery. When Katara twirled it looked like waves in the ocean. 

“You look beautiful, Sugar Queen!”

“Toph!”  
~*~

Zuko was breathless when Katara walked down the aisle in her blue dress, he smiled at her throughout the entire ceremony. He felt his heart flutter like it had when she had first kissed him when they kissed for the first time as husband and wife. He was the one who said “Hail Fire Lady Katara” the loudest when they crowned her as his Fire Lady. And made sure to dance with her the most during the feast and reception afterwards. 

“Hey, Sparky,” Zuko dismissed the official he was talking to so he could speak with Toph. 

“Yes?”

“Since Katara is Sugar Queen and you two are married now, I was thinking about changing your nickname.” He groaned, Toph had come up with some pretty cutthroat nicknames in the past. “What do you think of Spice King? So you two are Sugar and Spice.”

“That’s actually not that bad,” he gave Toph a pat on the back of her shoulder. “As Fire Lord I allow it.”

“You never had a choice in the first place, Spice King,” the small earthbender laughed. “By the way, Sugar Queen is standing behind you. I’ll leave you two lovebirds to it, Aang needs some escaping from some dignataries.”

“Spice King?” Zuko turned and collected Katara in a warm embrace. 

“Toph said it’s because you’re Sugar Queen.” Katara giggled and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“It’s getting late, do you want to go back to our room?” He blushed at her suggestive tone, but nodded.

“That sounds good.”

~*~

“Izumi! Kya! Lu Ten!” The Fire Lord called to his three children. “Look what I brought home from my trip with Uncle Aang!” 

Katara laughed and walked over to him holding the three year-old Prince Lu Ten’s hand while the five-year-old twins followed behind her. “What did you find?”

“I named him Druk,” he explained as a small red dragon bounded into the garden and stopped to investigate his family.

“Is that a dragon?” Katara flitted her eyes from the small creature sniffing at her pregant belly to Zuko, who was blushing sheepishly.

“It kind of… imprinted on me… after I touched it’s egg when Aang and I went to see the Sun Warriors for the first time,” he explained. “I’m sorry that I didn’t consult you about adopting a dragon, but I didn’t really have much of a choice. Also Aang will probably run in here at any second to take Izumi and Kya for a fly on Appa.”

“I wanna fly on the Appa too!” Lu Ten exclaimed and tugged on his dad’s hand. 

“Of course you can!”

“Aang!” Katara grinned and opened her arms so he could run over and give her a hug. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been great, Katara. It’s so great to see you all!” Aang grinned and waved to Izumi and Kya who were running around with their new dragon brother. “Zuko didn’t tell me that you were expecting again.”

“He didn’t? I told him to send a letter six months ago. I think that this one is going to be a firebender, this baby is always waking up before me!” The three friends laughed. “What have you been doing? Any luck finding any air nomads?”

“No, but I have found some new sky bisons! It’s a different breed than Appa, but now I’ll have a whole herd of furry friends!” Zuko grinned at his friend.

“Oh, Kya showed signs of waterbending while you were gone! I’m excited to teach her everything I know,” Katara grinned and Zuko kissed her cheek.

“That’s amazing! She’ll have to show me what she can do, and maybe I can teach her a few tricks, courtesy of the Avatar,” Aang grinned. “Now who wants to go on Appa?” 

The kids all ran over to Aang and jumped up and down eagerly. Aang scooped up Lu Ten and led the girls out of the courtyard. 

“We’ll be safe, don’t worry!” 

Zuko took Katara’s hand and they walked out to where Aang was helping their children onto Appa and Druk was zooming around chasing Momo. 

“We should invite Toph, Sokka, and Suki up. It’ll be a little reunion. Just like old times.”

“I’ll send the fastest messenger hawks to deliver the messages right away! They’ll be here just in time for the baby.”

“I’m glad that this all worked out and that we’re here together.”

“I am too.”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is finally done!!!! Also I promised art, but this chapter has a noticeable lack of art. I can’t figure out how to upload it, so there will (hopefully) be another chapter coming later today so I can share the art I made for the last chapter. If you want to make art too I totally support it. I don’t have any social media so just send it to me on discord (@rain_cesia523#6925) and link my work if you post the art anywhere.  
> I freaking love you guys!! <3  
> Anyway, I hope that everyone is having a lovely day/night!!
> 
> Edit: I can’t figure out how to upload art :////  
> I’ve been trying and I even was sent a how to but my phone just really hates me!! Yay!! So I’m sorry, but yeah.... no art. Sorry guys, gals, and non-binary pals. :(


	38. Art?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised this awhile ago

Um um um um   
Idk what else to put here but here’s the link to that art I promised:  
https://rain-cesia523.tumblr.com/post/632527030495461376/36-questions-to-fall-in-love-chapter-1  
(Also you should follow my tumblr but that’s just a suggestion)


End file.
